Edward's Story
by Isabella.Cullen.Fan
Summary: Edward's life, starting from before the Spanish Influenza until Twilight. Find out what's in the blanks of the Cullen family history. Mostly through Edward's POV.
1. Edward's Story: Chapter 1

Edwards Story: Chapter1

"Edward Mason! You are not fighting in the war!" My father boomed.

"You should get married and start a family. The war will only ruin your life!" Elisabeth Mason my mother was sobbing.

This conversation was too frequent. I wanted to fight in the war and my parents wanted me to marry. No woman could catch my eye although I caught many of theirs.

"I can't possible sit still while people are dying! I have to fight Germany!"

"No Edward!" My fathers voice was so commanding that it ended the argument for now. I looked guiltily at my mothers puffy red eyes. Why couldn't my parents except the truth? I needed to fight in the war! I couldn't just marry when the world was in peril!

My poor Edward! I looked in my mother's direction. I didn't seem like she'd said it aloud. Sometimes I was almost certain people were talking to me in my head. It was absurd. I put on my coat and walked into town. The local bar was filled with boisterous people. Music was playing in the background and a few women were eyeing me. I ignored them.

"One brandy!" The bartender nodded at me and quickly poured a glass.

I sipped the cool liquor while I listened to the conversation of the men next to me. "It started in Kansas. It's spreading though."

"I hope it won't make it to Chicago."

"Pardon me gentlemen for overhearing, but what is it that's spreading?"

A man with a mustache looked at me. "The Spanish influenza. It's spreading all over the world what with the armies carrying it wherever they go."

I frowned. He made it sound like the soldiers were spreading it. Although if it was the enemy then I liked it.

I turned around as a young woman tapped my shoulder. She looked at me invitingly. I just ignored her. I could tell she was disappointed and frustrated without looking. It seemed perfectly normal for me to have such a great understanding of people.

Gorgeous green eyes… I turned my head in the direction of the voice feeling annoyed. The woman must have said it; but I had that strange feeling again that it hadn't been said aloud.

I walked downtown. And watched the cars with fascination. My family couldn't afford a car but I vowed that I would have one someday. A car parked in front of me. I immediately recognized the driver as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. There was something about the man that made me uneasy, but he was so kind that it was hard not to smile around him.

"Need a ride home?" He asked.

I looked longingly at the car. To ride in that… I could just walk. It would be polite. After a moments hesitation I nodded and got in.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I stated politely.

"Anytime Edward." he smiled. "You know, it's been a while since your last check up."

I smiled back. "I don't need one. I'm in perfect shape."

The Doctor's smile widened. "How can you know for sure. You're not a doctor."

"I have my methods." I stated with amusement.

He dropped me off at my family's small urban home. It was red brick with some peeling plaster. Cheery flowers from my mothers garden were all around.

"Edward! Where have you been?" My mothers voice was full of relief and irritation.

I felt slightly annoyed by her scolding. I was a man now. My feelings softened as I realized she might have thought I was sneaking off to the war.

"Hello mother." I gave her a light embrace that made her smile reluctantly. Her bronze hair was tied in a bun.

"I just went for a breather in the town." I explained.

"Who was that that drove you home?" She asked.

"It was Dr. Cullen." I stated simply.

She nodded and smiled. "I like Dr. Cullen. He's excellent at everything he does. I think he could cure any disease in the world."

My thoughts flickered back to the news I'd heard in the bar. I shoved the memory in the back of my mind. The influenza would never get to Chicago.

Two months passed since that day in the bar, and I had forgotten completely about it. I tried to limit my arguments about the war. In truth I was still disturbed by my mothers words. My poor Edward! I shuddered.

"Edward lets go!" My mother called.

There was excitement about the new vaccine available from the hospitals. I got on the bus with my parents and smiled at the memory of Dr. Cullen. I was coming for my check up now.

The vaccine hurt more that I would have thought but I was too tough to flinch.

"Now. You should be safe from illness for a long, long time." The doctor said. I smiled at him. Wondering why his eyes were such a strange color.

Later that night I felt cold. I was feeling horrible chills. I was sweating. My back was aching and my hands were tingling. What was wrong with me? A sudden wave a nausea hit me and my throat was soar. I wasn't supposed to be sick! I just had the vaccine! I threw up over the side of my bed. My mouth suddenly tasted of sulfur and metal. I was coughing rapidly and aching everywhere! My head throbbed and I felt horribly dizzy. Why was I sick!

Why? I panicked as I heard similar sounds to my own coming from my parents rooms. The rest of the night was sort of a hazy blur. I was so tired and felt so horrible that every thing was taking on a dream like quality. I barely noticed when we were rushed to the hospital. Cart loads of sick people were being loaded. What was going on? Why was I in so much pain. I fell asleep through all of the pain glad for the escape.


	2. Edward's Story: Chapter 2

Edwards Story: Chapter 2

I was in a state of horror and disbelief. I Dr. Carlisle Cullen had helped start this. It hadn't taken much to figure out that most of these people had recently gotten the vaccine. I was horrified at the rapid deaths my hands had caused. That vaccine had been starting the Spanish Influenza! It was the middle of the night and the hospital was in a panicked frenzy. People were dying by the hour. There were so many helpless human patients that we couldn't help them. I went to check on Mr. Mason and I gasped as I realized that he was already dead. The foul stenches of vomit and diarrhea hung in the air. I checked on Edward Mason in despair. I was so fond of that young man. He was doing terrible. Death could only be hours away. He was just beginning his life only to have it end with this. I heard nearby coughing as I left the sleeping Edward. Mrs. Mason saw me. Her eyes were filled with wild desperation. Her fever was out of control and I realized that she was beyond hope.

"Save him!" She croaked.

"I'll do everything in my power." I vowed. I took her hand and rubbed in comfortingly.

"You must!" She clutched me with as much strength as she could. Her green eyes board into me. "You must do everything in your power. What other's cant do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I felt a chill go down my spine. Did she know my secret? Those piercing eyes were haunting. I sat with her, comforting her as her eyes slowly dimmed.

My mind was in a turmoil as I went to check on Edward. He was moaning and was restless in his sleep. I looked at the innocent young man. I knew that there was only one way to save him. I was lonely and I was fairly sure how I had become what I was. I shied away from the idea. How could I even consider it? Then I thought back to Elisabeth Mason's dying words, and her eyes. Her piercing green eyes! That did it. I Rushed Edward out of the hospital and into my car. We were so unnoticed in all of the chaos that it disturbed me. I drove faster than usual. He had very little time. I turned to look at him as he moaned in pain, his eyelids were flickering.

I raised the speed of the car even higher. Despite my cars speed it still took ten minutes to get to my home. It was fairly isolated. I put Edward on a bed and looked at him. He suddenly woke up. His expression was dazed.

"Edward. I'm going to make you well again." I told him.

Edward managed a grimace of a smile. I hesitated for a moment then I bit. A feeling of panic over took me as I tasted his blood. I had to stop. I had to stop or he'd loose to much blood. If his blood hadn't been so weak and sickly, then I wouldn't have been able to stop. I winced as I saw a look of profound pain dominate his face. I remembered that pain. The night I had hidden under that sack of rotting potatoes in London. What have I done? I thought.

I paced throughout my house feeling uncertain. Hopefully I had saved Edward from the influenza. Hopefully I had granted his mothers dying wish. I sat by his side as he screamed in agony from the venom.

He thrashed and kicked and kept yelling things like. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

By the next morning he was opening his eyes into a new life.


	3. Edward's Story: Chapter 3

Edward's Story: Chapter 3

I was shrieking. The pain was unbearable. I could think of nothing but the terrible fire that was searing my veins. Parts of it were numbing and I was grateful for that. I thought I had felt the worst until it reached my heart. I screamed in the most indescribable agony of my existence as my heart stopped beating.

"Edward. Edward are you ok?"

I knew that voice. It was Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen… Memories flooded back. My sickness. The vague flash's of the hospital. The searing agony. My eyes flew open and I gaped. I could see everything! Every tiny detail, every flaw, every color. I could hear every thing, smell every thing. Then it hit me like nothing imaginable. My thirst. My ravenous thirst for… For blood!

"Edward?" Carlisle asked nervously.

I got up and stopped short as a series of impressions and thoughts hit me.

He's so confused… He's probably thirsty… I hope he's ok… How will I tell him about his parents…

"Did you say something?" I asked and swallowed. My voice! What happened to my voice!? It was angry and clear as crystal.

"I said Edward." The Dr. Looked confused.

As I registered his thoughts I staggered back. "No! I can't be! You turned me into a Vampire!" I was shaking my head in disbelief and horror. He looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Your thoughts! I can read you're thoughts!" I clutched at my throat.

"Edward. It was you're mother's dying wish." Carlisle's voice was calm but I didn't care.

"What happened?!"

"The Spanish Influenza has hit Chicago. This was the only way I could cure you."

"No!!!" I was shaking with sobs. And throwing things around the house, crushing walls breaking furniture. My parents were dead and I was a monster!

I ran out of the house and into the streets. I was wearing some clothes that Dr. Cullen had put on me. I had one goal, one desire. I wanted blood. As I walked down the dark ally I smelled a scent so delicious so appealing a promise a gift to satiate me. I didn't pay attention to the screams or the horrified expressions as I drained the two women of their life. It was only after I had killed them that I realized the extent of my sin. I was officially a murderer by nature, a monster. I looked at my stained clothes and cried out in disbelief. I had killed two innocent women.

I ran out of Chicago out into the wide world, the miserable life that awaited me. I had no purpose no reason to go on. I only knew that eventually I would have to kill again. I winced at the memory of my recent meal. Their faces, cold, white, dead, and bloodless, twisted into masks of horror.

When the sun rose I looked at my skin in shock. It was like diamonds. Thousands of diamonds. Pale white and hard diamond. I ran over to the nearest water source disturbed by my inhuman speed. I looked into the water and gasped. This was not me. This was a different man. His eyes were blood red, his lips stained. His features had similarities to mine, but his entire form was symmetrical and flawless. Hard flat wiry muscles flexed under the pale skin of the stranger. This couldn't be me! I quickly swished the water with my hand. I was too upset to care how handsome I was. I ran down the road and decided on a just plan for my new existence.

I ran to Springfield Illinois in about an hour. I knew it would have taken much longer with a car. I went to a place called Harvard Park and sat in the shade of a tree. The sun was fairly bright and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I held my breath as I read the intentions of a woman about my age.

"Hello." She said. "Would you mind if I sit with you?"

I nodded not meaning it as an invitation. She took it as a welcome and I held back a groan.

"So why are you alone on such a nice day?" She asked. I had changed into some used clothing that wasn't blood stained although I noticed that she was only looking at my face.

"Are you all right?" I was ridged as I tried not to breath. She looked uneasy as she noticed my eyes. "I suppose you want to be left alone." She looked disappointed. He's so handsome! She thought dreamily.

After another awkward moment she left. I breathed in relief. It was so uncomfortable to have no sense of smell. As I sat there in the shade I pondered about my hopeless future. I couldn't survive without blood. That much was obvious; but I didn't want to kill innocent men women and children. I shuddered. After about an hour I got an idea. I didn't want to kill innocents but what about murderers and rapists and the like. I could be doing the humans a favor by getting rid of them. I smiled at my conclusion. That was just. When the sky dimmed I walked out of Springfield and ran to St. Louis in about 45 minutes. If there was anything worth while in my now miserable life it was the speed.

I wandered aimlessly through the streets seeing the shops mostly through the eyes of others. I was disturbed by this ability. I had always had a unique understanding of people and in my foggy human memories I remembered three clear thoughts. My poor Edward! I shuddered.

It was night in the city and few people were out. I was feeling utterly careless until I heard some striking thoughts coming from the darker allies.

Help! she thought helplessly. Her mouth was covered by the rapist. My upper lip curved into a snarl. A nearby man looked at me with fright in his eyes. The women helplessly tried to bat at the large man with her purse. I walked at the quickest human pace I could manage and found the ally. The woman looked at me with surprise with her clothes half off. I looked at the man with hatred. When I caught his sent I realized that he had a half healed wound on is leg. Instinct took over and in seconds he was lifeless. I looked at the face of the girl. She looked more frightened than before. Eyeing me with horror. I looked down. I had saved her life yet she felt in even worse danger.

"You should hurry home. I'm sorry about this." I ran then feeling ashamed of what I was.

Boy is that woman lucky to have Edward. I looked in the direction of the thoughts as I caught two men, Thomson and Edward, talking about a woman named Barbra. I sighed in annoyance every time someone would say Edward I would be turning my head.

Ten years passed by in this manner. I only killed men that were more monster than human, sometimes saving other lives, but it still bothered me to kill, no matter how just the execution was.

I couldn't help listening to the happy jabbering thoughts of the humans. Everything was about products now. Cars, movies, and more. If I were human and living the life I wanted I would have one of Henry Fords affordable cars. I sighed. Sometimes I found money with my meals and decided to see what Charlie Chaplin had in store. I felt more human in the cinemas. The popular music was becoming Jazz which I found appealing. I longed for a human life.

One Tuesday in 1929 I was strolling along Wall Street listening the endless buzz of human thoughts. I tried to tune them out; but I got curious when I went to the bank area. People were shouting. They were in a panic. The stocks had crashed. Everyone was loosing more and more money as people kept withdrawing their stocks. Pity for the humans welled up in me. They needed money.

I turned from the scene blocking out some of the desperate shouts from my head.

In all of the chaos I thought of someone I hadn't for ten years. How was Dr. Cullen? How was this stock crash effecting him? I didn't quite realize until that moment how lonely I was, how depressed I was with all of this killing. I made up my mind to visit him. Just to visit.

The distance was larger than I thought it would be. I rode a fairy to the main land from New York City, then I ran for another three days. The running calmed me and I was relaxed by the time I reached his house. It was the middle of the night so I was sure he had to be home. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I was surprised to hear a second pair of thoughts from inside the house. A woman, a female vampire I realized as I saw her through Dr. Cullen's eyes. I tensed as he opened the front door. He looked shocked.

"Edward?" he asked incredulously.

"Um yes." I fidgeted. "I thought I should come for a visit. I think I was very rude to you ten years ago." Ten years…

The doctor looked a little speechless but he managed to say. "Wont you come in." There were no signs left of the damage I had caused to this room ten years ago. The room was full of flowers and a more couple like feeling. I smiled at the woman. She smiled back nervously.

"Edward, this is my wife Esme."

"I'm pleased to meet you Edward." We shook hands

"Esme, this is an old friend of mine. Edward."

"It's a pleasure." I said feeling strange about talking to anyone, to making such a human gesture as an introduction.

"He's quite the gentleman." Esme commented.

There was an awkward silence. I decided to try starting small talk. "So how is everything at the hospital?" I asked the doctor.

"Just fine." He said smiling.

I hope the stocks turn out for the better. The doctor was thinking. I can't continue my work if we have no money… I'm very surprised to see Edward… I wonder if he knows what I'm thinking right now.

"I do actually." I answered.

Esme looked confused but a look of understanding crossed Carlisle's face. "I think Edward may have a special ability. He seems to know what everyone's thinking."

Esme looked a little nervous but she smiled. I smiled back at her. She seemed very new to this life but she obviously loved Carlisle.

"Is everything alright with your stocks?" I asked. I knew otherwise but it was the only thing I could think to say.

Carlisle sighed. "We withdrew ours today and we have a good deal of money still." He hugged Esme by the waist.

I knew their new plans the moment they thought about them.

"And you're moving to Rochester." I concluded.

"Um yes." said Carlisle.

Esme smiled. "I think we've had enough dreary conversation. Would anyone like some tea?" She joked.

I looked confused. I wasn't sure what she meant. Were they going hunting? I was suddenly aware of my thirst and I was sure that it showed.

Carlisle smiled. "She didn't mean hunting."

I understood that but I was curious. "So how's the hunting here." I asked half heartedly. Carlisle had a smile forming on his lips. Before he said a word I looked at him in awe. He didn't eat innocent humans. He drank animal blood… I shook my head in amazement. I thought about our eye colors in comparison. I felt regret at leaving here at first. I wouldn't have killed so many people if I had stayed. I could have hunted animals instead.

Esme seemed to catch on quickly because she said, "It doesn't taste as good as human blood, but the predators taste better."

I listened to Dr. Cullen's thoughts as they drifted into memories. The centuries he had spent perfecting his self control, how he had discovered a humane way to live his new life. I looked down feeling ashamed of my life in comparison, so many had died by my hands. After a moment I looked up at Carlisle. He was looking at me with compassion and understanding. I knew then that he wanted to help me, he wanted to make me happy. I suddenly felt emotional warmth. It was something I hadn't felt since my half remembered human years. This was where I belonged.


	4. Edward's Story: Chapter 4

Edward's Story: Chapter 4

We moved to Rochester within that month. I was playing the role of Esme's brother living with her and her husband. The house was nice enough yet I preferred the outdoors. It took several months for my eyes to turn gold but when they did it was worth it. No more glowing red monster eyes. I grinned in the mirror.

It was 1933 in Rochester things as normal as ever. The commoners were Depressed and desperate. And the bankers were… well… snobs. One such snob was a bankers daughter Rosalie Hale. I couldn't stand to be around her pigheaded thoughts. All she thought about was her hair, her clothes, her looks. I had never heard of such a snob.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as someone knocked on the front door. I grinned. I had finally been able to afford a piano. I thanked them when they brought it in but motioned them out. I carried the large instrument into the living room. And set it up looking at the diagrams. Later that afternoon the piano tuner came in to do his job. I had a few music books to work with and I struggled to learn the right keys and how to place them. I had seen it in movies and in bars.

I made a huge effort to be gentle with the piano. I could easily rip a key off. By the time Carlisle got home I was playing a simple version of Almost Spring bye Earl Hines.

"Nice Edward." I smiled and he smiled back.

Esme walked in and smiled too. "Our living room looks so nice with that piano."

"Did you hear the news yet?" asked Carlisle.

"That depends." I said already knowing and feeling annoyed at what a big deal it was to everyone in Rochester.

Carlisle smiled knowing my distaste for Rosalie. "Rosalie Hale and Royce King are going to get married."

I knew exactly what he had been planning to say but at that moment I burst into laughter. They were so perfect for each other. The two biggest pigheaded snobs in town.

Esme frowned. "That's really not polite Edward." She said with disproval.

"It's just such a… perfect… mach." I was shaking with guffaws.

That next Monday evening Esme and I went hunting. There wasn't much to look forward to when it came to hunting here. I put up with it though, I was eager to be as good and humane as my new father.

When we returned home I couldn't believe the disaster Carlisle had gotten us into.

"Kill me! Kill me!" Rosalie Hale shrieked. I felt her searing pain through her thoughts as she was being transformed. Signs of a rape showed but were fading as the venom spread.

"What were you thinking Carlisle?" I yelled. "Rosalie Hale?"

"I couldn't just let her die." Carlisle's words were soft and determined.

"I know." I said.

"It was too much to waste. I couldn't leave her." Carlisle explained.

"Of coarse you couldn't." Said Esme softly.

"People die all the time." I said harshly. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search-- not that anyone suspects the fiend." I was feeling irritation and pity with the situation at the same time as I growled the words. "What are we going to do with her?" I asked with disgust.

A sigh escaped Carlisle's lips. "That's up to her, of coarse. She may want to go her own way."

As soon as he said it I could hear Rosalie Hales heart give it's last beat.


	5. Edward's Story: Chapter 5

Edward's Story: Chapter 5

I writhed in agony as I listened to their words; but he pain was starting to dull.

"What are we going to do with her?" I knew that voice as Edward's.

"That's up to her, of coarse." Said the Doctor. "She may want to go her own way."

Go my own way? I didn't want to be alone! Just when I thought it was over I gave a defiant scream as the pain centered around my dying heart.

I bolted up. What was going on? My throat was so dry!

"Rosalie?" It was that doctor again. I opened my eyes in amazement. It was beautiful. Everything was clear and colorful.

"Rosalie. I need to explain some things to you." The doctors voice was calm and reassuring. I nodded weakly.

"I was trying to tell you before. You're different now. This was the only way I could save your life. You were raped and beyond repair with normal methods. You're immortal now. A creature called a vampire."

I shook my head; but as hard as I tried I couldn't deny the ravenous thirst I was having for blood. I ran into their tiny bathroom to look in a mirror as they followed me. When I saw myself I gasped. I was breathtakingly gorgeous. I couldn't imagine anything in the universe as magnificent and magically beautiful as the creature in the mirror. The only flaws in my entire beautiful body were my eyes. They were red.

"Rosalie stop! This is a bad idea! We'll be moving to Oregon soon. Wait just a few days." Edward's rambling was not getting him anywhere. I wanted one thing. Revenge. Revenge on my supposed prince. Royce King. The man that was supposed to be the love of my life. The man that broke my heart. I finished getting out every wrinkle in my wedding dress smiling.

"Rosalie don't!" He yelled. But I was gone. Rushed out of the door and towards the Rochester bank. I was at the front entrance. The two guards at the front gaped at me. I ran towards them enjoying their stunned looks. I didn't want to spill blood. No part of these monsters would fill me. I carefully and quickly broke their necks then I rushed in. The entire bank was screaming warnings and hiding. I snickered they couldn't hide from me. I wasn't going to kill anyone that wasn't in my way. I only wanted to get to Royce King. I changed my plans a little as I saw three men that had helped rape me. I killed them quickly and went into a room with walls as thick as vaults. Two trembling armed guards saw me and I killed them too. I clawed through the wall making a big enough hole for me to get in with out ruining my stolen wedding dress. Royce screamed as he beheld me.

"It's too bad you killed you're bride." I sneered. He was trembling.

"NO! No!" he screamed.

I laughed. The sound was heartbreakingly beautiful even though it was full of malice. I watched his terror and was filled with glee. "This is going to be nice and slow."

I started with breaking his fingers. When the pleasure of those screams ended I began breaking his other bones. I felt a thrill of excitement. Despite his bleeding I resisted. I was enjoying his pain too much. I cut gashes into him and so many other tortures that I lost track. Then when he died from loss of blood I went back to the Cullen family, feeling content.

"I'm so bored!" I complained.

Edward gave an irritated sigh and put his hands in his face. I was more than bored, I was miserable. Everything I ever wanted was gone from me forever. I could never have a little curly haired boy like my friend Vera. I would have no happy ending. Just an eternity of this misery. Edward smiled at me for once. It was one of the kindest gestures he had ever made to me. I felt a bit uneasy about the fact that he could read my mind.

We had moved to Bridgeport Oregon. A rather boring place in my opinion. Edward and I took turns learning to play the family piano. He was better than me so far but I was catching up.

I was out hunting one day when I heard a pained scream. I ran in the direction of the sounds of a bear and a man. I gasped. He looked so much like my friend Vera's little Henry. He had dimples, dark curls and a look of such innocence that I knew I had to save him, even though he was bleeding from the mauling. I killed the bear that had harmed the beautiful man getting my meal in the process. I held my breath as picked up the young man. He was moaning with pain, unconscious. It took a supreme effort of will to resist the blood I saw from his mauling. I knew that there was only one way to save this man. I had to bring him to Carlisle. It was so selfish of me, wanting this man to have this kind of a life; but I wanted him. I wanted his dimples and curly dark hair.

Esme and Edward were still out when I returned to Carlisle. He looked shocked at my delivery.

"He was mauled by a bear." I explained. "I think there's only one way to save him…"

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "How do we know if he'll want this?" he asked.

"We don't." I said. "But he'll die in minutes if we don't do something!"

Carlisle lay the man on a bed and with infinite care started the venom flowing. I didn't leave the mans side even when Edward and Esme got home.

"This is getting out of hand Carlisle! How are we going to explain this too the locals. How are we going to handle another one of us?"

I growled as I heard Edward speak. The man on the bed was in horrible pain from the venom. I sat there with him, hoping he'd be alright.

Hours later, he woke up. He opened his eyes to me and looked shocked. He was so beautiful.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"You were mauled by a bear." I said carfuly. "I brought you to our house."

"I feel different… What's' going on?"

I smiled at him. "The only way we could save you was… Well… Your sort of a vampire now."

He looked shocked then he looked into my eyes. "Maybe I'm just in heaven." I looked at him and my smile widened.


	6. Edward's Story: Chapter 6

Edward's Story: Chapter 6

I listened to their thoughts with annoyance. Of course. Rosalie had to get her dream man at some point. I liked the man already though. He had an air of such innocence. He seemed so open and full of life. When Rosalie brought him in to meet us I was ready.

"Um… Hello." he said. "I'm Emmet."

I smiled. "I'm Edward." I shook his hand.

Carlisle introduced Esme and himself and to my surprise Emmet thanked the doctor for saving his life. I'd have thought that anyone would be upset if something like this happened to them. I knew that a large part of it was Rosalie.

Emmet and I ended up getting along great. We had arm wrestling matches and already felt like brothers.

I was playing my piano one evening when Rosalie and Emmet returned home looking distraught. I groaned.

They explained to Carlisle Esme about how Emmet slipped and someone had seen him. Over the next two weeks we hurried to move. This time we were going to Forks Washington. The sun was supposed to rarely show there which meant that we would get to go out during the day more.

We bought a house in the woods. It was nice and large; with many small rooms on the bottom floor. We voted on making the bottom floor one big room. Carlisle, Esme, and especially me were having a hard time being around Emmet and Rosalie's displays of affection, so we helped them build a personal cottage some distance from the main house.

We were all out hunting one day when a most peculiar event occurred. I heard two trains of thought except that the thoughts were linked. They were two wolves. Very smart ones too.

We crowded together as the animals approached. We all gasped as the giant wolves transformed into men. Natives. Quileutes.

"We do not want blood drinkers on our land." The alpha said. I realized that his name was Ephraim Black. A chill went down my spine. They knew what we were.

Sensing the bad turn of events Carlisle stepped in. "We do not hunt humans. We hunt animals."

The other wolf man shook his head. "How can we believe you?"

"Have you seen our kind before?" asked Carlisle. The other man nodded "Our ancestors have." I realized that his name was Levi Uley.

"Then do you notice the difference in our eye color, or in the way we live?" Asked Carlisle calmly.

Ephraim nodded. "It is strange." He paused for a long time, obviously pondering. "Might we make a treaty with you?"

"What are your conditions?" asked Carlisle carefully.

Ephraim stood tall. "If you do not kill any humans here and if you do not cross into our land then we will not tell the pale faces about you."

Carlisle looked questioningly at us. I nodded and so did Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie. "We promise." Said Carlisle. "We will not harm a soul. We make an effort to be more humane than the rest of our kind. We will leave you in peace." Ephraim nodded and we all left. We returned to our home in gaping wonder. Wolf men…

Emmet and the rest of us became intrigued with Baseball. We decided to try it out ourselves after going to a pro game in Seattle. The problem was finding a field suitable for vampires and a way to cover up the sound we would probably make.

One rainy afternoon with a sky predicting thunder we took our baseball gear while hunting. After some too easy hiking and wandering in the woods we happened to cross the perfect field. It was round. Too round. It was as if it were made round on purpose; but it was all natural.

Emmet was the first to draw out of our wonder of the scene and shout. "What are we waiting for? Lets play!" Rosalie grinned at him and Carlisle smiled.

"I think I'll just be the ref." said Esme.

We caught on easily with the formations and roles of the game. I watched as Carlisle pitched the ball to Emmet who hit it easily. I was dismayed by the loud cracking sound it made. People can just assume it was thunder. I smiled as I ran after the ball. I zoomed through the trees as Emmet ran from base to base. He was near our representation of third base when I tagged him. He growled. I smiled. He hated to loose. Rosalie went up next to bat as I pitched. Just as Rosalie hit the ball thunder sounded. The two booming sounds were in harmony which gave me an idea.

After Rosalie made a homerun I made my suggestion. "We should only bat when it's time for the thunder."

"I agree." Said Carlisle.

In the end Carlisle and I won, what with my speed and mind reading ability.

We enrolled in a high school here in Forks. I enjoyed the learning process. It was all new to me considering I had only been schooled in my human years. I was fascinated by Charles Darwin's theory of evolution. The fact that I knew all of the answers because of my mind reading ability ruined much of the challenge, but it got me good grades. Carlisle was proud of me when I graduated and we had to move on soon after.

"I'll miss Forks." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Me too. Maybe we'll go back there someday."

"We'd have to wait a long time or they'd be suspicious." I commented.

"Sadly yes." answered Carlisle.

It was 1948 and we were moving to Beckley, West Virginia I was looking forward to the hunting possibilities there might be. I imagined all of the new predators I could hunt. I knew that I would miss the mountain lions though.

My room was on the top floor. It had a nice window and plenty of space to store my records. I was becoming an expert with our piano and often composed my own songs. Rosalie was up there with me but not my equal. I was liking it here so far in West Virginia.


	7. Edward's Story: Chapter 7

Edward's Story: Chapter 7

I sat there in that little bar. It was mid afternoon in Tennessee and the scene looked just like it had in my vision. I waited fidgeting with excitement. My Jasper would be here soon, he would walk in that door any minute. I watched as dozens of people went in and out. None of them were my Jasper. Then I saw him, handsome with beautiful blond hair I beheld his battle scars thinking how dashing they were. I hopped down from the counter and walked up to him. He stiffened and looked surprised.

I grinned, "You kept me waiting a long time."

He nodded his head, "I'm sorry, ma'am." He said politely.

"I'm Alice and you're Jasper. Let's have a seat. I'm so glad you're finally here!" he looked a little wary but he smiled widely at me.

We sat down at an empty table and looked at each other. He seemed to be trying to understand something. "How did you know I was coming and how did you know my name?" He asked curiously.

"I'm physic. It's a little ability of mine. You have one too."

He nodded seeming intrigued rather than wary.

"I saw you coming into my life. Walking in that door. Then I saw our future."

"Our future?" he asked with interest.

"There's this really different vampire coven called the Cullen family. They try to be humane by only drinking animal blood and they actually live among humans."

"They live with humans?" he asked incredulously.

"I saw us with them and we were happy. It's the most peaceful life…"

My Jasper looked hopeful and interested. I was enjoying his face so much, battle scars and all.

"Can I get you something." a waitress had come up to us gazing at Jasper. My brow furrowed. Jasper stiffened.

"We're fine thank you." I said a bit too harshly. The woman looked disappointed.

When Jasper calmed down he asked me something that made my dead heart sink. "You obviously must know my past, but what's your's?"

I smiled sadly. "I don't know. I don't remember my human life and I'm fairly new to this one."

He cocked his head then smiled. "Where are these strange vampires?" He asked.

"They live in Beckley, West Virginia. The leader Carlisle is over three hundred years old. He started the tradition and when he created the others he only did it when they had no other chance to survive."

Jasper looked awed.

"The fist one he saved is called Edward. He can read minds. He's also an amazing piano player. So is Rosalie. She's BEAUTIFUL. Then there's Esme Carlisle's wife; and Emmet Rosalie's mate."

Jasper seemed to be trying to take all of my chattering in. "Edward doesn't have a mate?" he asked.

"No… He's not interested in women." I giggled, and Jasper joined in. "I can't wait to meet them…" I sighed.

Jasper looked suddenly unsure then he smiled. "Alice, if it's with you then I'll go anywhere." I felt suddenly warm. He liked me!

"We're almost there!" I squealed with excitement.

"It's smart living in a cloudy pace like this." Jasper smiled at me.

When we got closer to the town we began walking at a human pace. My eyes went blank and I frowned.

"What is it?" He asked. At first when I saw things at random it had worried him. Now it interested him.

"Edward and Emmet aren't there yet."

"Do you want to wait."

"No." I smiled. "They'll be there soon, and I want Edward's room. The widow view's nice there."

"How will he feel about that?" asked Jasper.

I searched for the answer. "He'll be upset but he'll like me enough to forgive me." I chimed.

We arrived there in fifteen minutes and knocked on the door. Esme opened it and looked at us in surprise as she beheld us. She seemed even more nervous when she beheld Jasper's many battle scars.

"Hi Esme." I chirped. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We're here to move in with you." I just walked right in and looked around smiling. Carlisle walked downstairs wearing a similar expression to Esme's.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Carlisle! I hope Edward and Emmet will be back soon. Which room can I have?" He just looked at me with an open mouth.

"Um, Alice? Maybe we should explain a bit more."

"I really would like Edward's room. It has such a nice window view." I skipped up the stairs and began moving Edward's stuff into the garage. It took Carlisle and Esme a moment to get over their shock and start protesting. I looked into the future for a fraction of a second and smiled. "Edward and Emmett will be home in exactly fifteen seconds!"

I rushed to the front door with my new vampire parents trailing me. Jasper looked uneasy but he was smiling. When Edward walked in he was looking at me with surprise, obviously reading my thoughts.

I went up and hugged him. "Edward! I hope you don't mind but I'm moving into your room. You'll forgive me soon."

Edward was shaking his head trying to comprehend. He had to know it was true because he obviously must know about my visions.

Emmett's eyes were wide and Rosalie had come down the stairs to glare at me. "Rosalie! You're just and beautiful as I knew you'd be!" She backed off as I tried to hug her. The house was in such tense excitement that we almost seemed on the verge of a fight. Suddenly we were all calming down as Jasper used his gift.

"Umm…" Emmett trailed off.

"So can I please have your room Edward?"

"Be careful Jasper, Alice." Esme said as she waved us off to our new high school. Jasper was very tense about the possible slips in self control. So far I could see nothing wrong happening today.

"You'll be fine Jasper." I promised. "I can't see anything wrong happening today." He seemed reassured by my words and I pecked his cheek.

Edward smiled at me as we walked to the school bus stop. We waited at the stop as I hopped with excitement. Rosalie looked a little annoyed but no malice was rolling off of her.

School went by quickly and I was dismayed by how little of the answers I knew. My past was a mystery and I didn't even know how much I knew then or even what grade I was in. Fortunately I had my visions for the answers.

I looked at the billboards at the front of the school. The Spring Dance was in two weeks! A quick picture of a blue dace dress flashed in my mind. I was going to wear that and Jasper would come. I could see Rosalie and Emmett going too, but not Edward…

As we were walking home from school that day I caught Rosalie's attention. "What do you say about a shopping trip for the Spring Dance?" I asked.

She smiled at me for once and I grinned as I foresaw her answer. I squeaked with excitement. Jasper and Emmett of course said yes. Rosalie and I went downtown that Saturday.

"Are you sure you don't know where that dress was?" asked Rosalie in annoyance.

I checked. "Some place called Bettie's Dress Shop. It's so pretty."

"Maybe I'll get something there too." she said smiling.

After fifteen minutes of careful searching we found the shop. I found my dress quickly and waited while Rosalie looked around. We ended up looked at four different shops before Rosalie found her dream dress much to my delight. I loved shopping.

We returned home having spent who knows how much cash. I promised to make it up by searching the stock markets.

I walked home feeling warm. That had been the downright most wonderful night of my life. I had never imagined a sock hop but I loved it! When we walked in Edward was solemnly playing his piano.


End file.
